


Ridiculous-Smut

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP outtake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Smut-filled continuation of 'Ridiculous'.





	Ridiculous-Smut

**If you read** **_Ridiculous,_ ** **you'll know it was meant to be smut free. I'm not good at that. Anyway, I wrote the skipped over sexy times.**

-HTTYD-

_"Then it's a grave injustice. I'll bring you cake for that smile."_

Astrid had resolved not to do anything to Hiccup. Or with him, rather. Especially not on barely-a-date date one. She was doing so well at it too.

Until he asked as he was about to leave whether or not he could kiss her. Astrid had let him, tasting a multitude of sweet flavours on his lips from all the different cakes they had taste-tested. Her hands made their way to his soft, thick hair, and Hiccup made a soft sound in the back of his throat.

Somewhere between that and midnight, they had ended up in bed together.

He was adorably shy as Astrid practically threw him over her shoulder and carried him off to her bed, mouth hot and hungry but his eyes were soft and uncertain.

"How far is this going to go?"

Hiccup murmured the words against her lips, surprisingly gentle hands on her waist not venturing any higher or lower despite Astrid's encouraging wriggles.

"As far as you want."

He didn't immediately tear off her clothes, which she really wanted him to do. His immobility started to make her nervous.

"Or... we can stop?"

Hiccup shook his head, thumb rubbing over the cotton of her t-shirt and raising goosebumps on the skin beneath.

"I mean, its not that you aren't beautiful and this isn't you know,  _amazing._  I just don't want to come across as some kind of sex hound."

"I invited you here and pulled you to bed. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't still be here."

He nodded, lifting a hand to cup her jaw tenderly.

"If you change your mind, just tell me."

Gods, he was constantly surprising her. No guy wanted to hear a girl change her mind in bed.

"I will. Now please resume kissing me?"

Hiccup didn't waste a minute more, kissing her soundly and dropping the hand on her jaw down to stroke the thin band of skin between her t-shirt and waistband. Astrid shivered under his fingers, the skin toughened by burns and holding pencils (she imagined) but his touch was soft and exploratory.

"May I take off your t-shirt?"

Astrid couldn't explain why his lustful whisper made her shudder with desire; somehow his unique attitude was just as attractive as his messy hair and eyes the colour of the forest.

"You can take off whatever you want."

Hiccup smiled, taking great care to ghost his fingertips along the ticklish inside of her waist as he worked her t-shirt up. Astrid enjoyed the way his eyes widened as her navy blue bra became visible - she knew full well the colour worked particularly well on her. Lifting her arms helpfully, Astrid shed the t-shirt and leant back up to capture his mouth. The sweet taste of his eager kisses was addictive, the soft whimpers in his throat intoxicatingly erotic.

His fingers hovered over her chest, eventually gently caressing the top of her breasts, fingers not crossing the boundary of the bra cup. Astrid's nipple still hardened beneath, pressing against the fabric and Hiccup's mouth quirked at the side. His thumb brushed against the firm bump beneath her bra, smirk growing when Astrid moaned in response.

"Sensitive there are we?"

Nodding, Astrid felt him rub her a little more firmly.

"Uhh,  _fuck_  yes."

Hiccup mouthed at her neck and collarbone with hot, damp breaths on her skin, smirking into her throat when Astrid arched her back in pleasure. His fingers deftly unhooked her bra while she was distracted, slipping the navy fabric from her body.

"Sweet Freya Astrid, you are  _divine._ "

His hand splayed across her breast, squeezing at the yielding mound and feeling the weight. Astrid felt her arousal build as he kneaded her sensitive breast, then moaned as he tweaked her nipple.

"H-Hiccup!"

Huh. She didn't care about his weird name when he was making her feel  _this_ good. Noted.

"I gotta change that name."

"If  _that's_  what you're thinking about, I'm clearly not interesting enough."

Hiccup's eyes widened, shaking his head.

"I promise you are more than holding my attention."

"Mhmm. You're overdressed."

He had to stop fondling her breast to remove his t-shirt, but Astrid was eager to explore his lean torso and Hiccup seemed pleasantly surprised by her hands roaming over his chest and stomach the instant it was in reach.

"I have a question."

"Uh, ok?"

"How does someone who makes cake as well as you stay so slim?"

"I struggle to gain weight. Always have. Hence the scrawny Hiccup that I am."

Astrid pinched at his nipple harshly, winning a yelp from him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're not scrawny. Don't put yourself down in my bed, it's against the law."

Hiccup actually laughed, face brightening as his laugh warmed Astrid inside.

"I can live with that."

When Hiccup leant down and kissed her again, his hot skin pressed against Astrid's bare breasts and it felt incredible. He seemed to enjoy it too, keening softly against Astrid's mouth and pressing harder against her. She couldn't help but thrill in the way his erection dug into her thigh, firm and hot.

Deciding she had had quite enough of his slow exploration, Astrid shoved him on his back and crawled on top of him. Hiccup stared up at her hungrily, eyes getting caught on her bare chest on their way to her face. She didn't really mind; his rapturous looks made her squirm pleasantly with his hungry scrutiny of her skin.

Running her hands down his flat stomach, Astrid tugged open his jeans button, sliding the zipper down slowly and enjoying the way Hiccup squirmed beneath her. When it was finally down to the bottom, Astrid reached into his boxers to feel the silky hot skin of his cock, thrilling in the way it pulsed in her hand. She used her free hand to pull his boxers and jeans down enough to expose him, taking in the sight of his swollen erection ravenously.

"A-Astrid, you don't have to-"

She squeezed his cock gently, warning him to be quiet.

"Hush. I know. I  _want_ to."

Lowering her head, Astrid tasted the fluid leaking steadily from the tip and hummed in pleasure as Hiccup's musky flavour spread across her tongue. Hiccup's hips jerked but he obviously didn't mean to push her, fought himself and stilled again. Smiling up at him, Astrid licked her lips and let his cock press into her mouth. He throbbed against her tongue, the primal growl in his throat dampening her underwear.

Rubbing her tongue against his frenulum, Astrid suckled at the sensitive head of his cock and enjoyed the way Hiccup thrashed and moaned under her ministrations. Letting a little more in, she stroked his shaft where it was slick with her saliva that spilled around his cock, lips stretched wide around him and  _gods_  did Astrid love it.

She knew it had been way too long since she had sex when Astrid started missing getting her mouth filled by a hot cock. His fingers wound into her hair, stroking gently at her scalp rather than pull or push her head.

"Your hair feels almost as good as your mouth."

That may have been the first time Astrid had ever heard such a sentence, humming in acknowledgement and smirking when Hiccup reacted to the sound vibrating on his cock. Bobbing her head, Astrid rubbed her lips around the ridge of his glans over and over until Hiccup was a quivering mess beneath her.

"I-I'm gonna come Astrid."

His voice was weak and strained with the impending climax, but Astrid was hungry to feel him come down her throat and kept up the motion of her lips and tongue, rubbing at his sack to increase stimulation until there was a hot flood filling her mouth in spurts as Hiccup whined and moaned and bucked beneath her. Licking her lips as Hiccup dropped back on the bed with a satisfied sigh, Astrid smirked.

"You alright?"

"Is it crude to say that was the best blowjob I've ever gotten?"

"Not for me, it's a compliment."

Hiccup chuckled, then beckoned her closer.

"Would you mind if I returned the favour? Not that I want to sound cocky and say I'll be the best you've ever had."

"By all means."

Hiccup grinned, gesturing at her lower body.

"Lose the clothes and get over here."

He seemed to have a fresh wave of confidence now, watching hungrily as Astrid stripped her clothes and underwear away. Cottoning on to his plan, Astrid knelt across his chest and felt hot breath on her damp flesh. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her thighs and almost literally dove right in, tongue raking over her clit beautifully and the intense pleasure had Astrid grabbing the headboard to stay upright.

He dipped his tongue inside her to make Astrid's muscles clench and spasm, then trailed the very tip back up to her clit. He circled around the sensitive tip, tasting her eagerly and clutching her quivering thighs as her clit throbbed in response.  _Fuck_ he was good, squeezing her sensitive inner thigh and the surprise touch on a sensitive spot made her jolt.

Hiccup's other hand worked its way around to push two fingers inside her, sending tremors through Astrid's whole body as he teased the nerves around her entrance with shallow thrusts of his fingers. She rode his mouth and fingers shamelessly, letting the pleasure build and race along her every nerve until the heat coiling low in her belly burst through her.

He lapped at Astrid as she came, drinking down the rush of wet arousal that signalled her orgasm until she could take no more on her hypersensitive clit.

"S-stop! Too much."

Hiccup pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, then shifted around to help Astrid get back down. He smirked as he wiped his wet face clean, watching Astrid tremble on the bed.

"Cocky of me to ask for your verdict?"

Astrid lifted her hand weakly and gave a thumbs up.

"Spec-fucking-tacular."

He grinned, making no effort to hide the way he ogled her naked body. Astrid tried to return the favour, frowning when she saw his lower half covered.

"Hey, you. Too many clothes."

Hiccup froze, suddenly more nervous than he had been all night.

"I have... a confession to make."

"Huh?"

"I only have one leg. This part here" he tapped the bottom of his right leg "is prosthetic."

"Oh. How did that happen?"

"I got a bad break on my leg as a boy. Got infected, they said I could have loads of painful treatment and maybe never be able to walk, or amputate."

Astrid nodded, then looked up at his face.

"Can I see?"

Hiccup sighed, wriggling on the bed to push down his tight jeans. Astrid watched as slim legs threaded with taut thigh muscles were revealed, reaching his knee and slowing down.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Astrid didn't even blink as he revealed the prosthetic - it was the same colour as his skin, even had  _freckles._ It didn't look totally natural, but she didn't care.

"You uh. You don't seem bothered."

"Got a cousin who lost both legs in the Army. He has two full length prosthetics instead. Why do you still have your underwear on?"

Hiccup blinked, processing the information.

"So... you aren't put off?"

"Not a bit. Naked you."

Still obviously surprised, Hiccup wiggled free of his boxers and Astrid was much happier now she could see his gorgeous cock hardened again, resting up against his lean stomach flushed with blood and arousal.

"You have protection?"

Hiccup nodded, leaning down to his jeans and pulling a condom out of his pocket.

"I didn't come over here for sex but-"

"Hush. Think mine are out of date so I'm glad you brought it."

Hiccup smiled, looking down at it.

"My mom got pregnant young with me, always said she didn't expect me to be perfect but she  _damn_  well expected me to be careful."

"Smart woman. You putting that on or what?"

He looked over at her, one eyebrow quirked up in surprise.

"Thought you were too sensitive yet."

She winked.

"I recover fast."

Astrid plucked the square from his hand, tearing it open and rolling it deftly down his shaft. Hiccup looked vaguely surprised, but not a hint of complaint came from him as Astrid craned her neck to kiss him, widening her thighs in invitation. He got the hint fast, blanketing Astrid with his body as his cock nudged between her slick thighs.

"Are you still sure about this?"

She nodded, capturing his thin lips to taste the mix of herself and the cake he brought over earlier on his tongue hungrily. Hiccup nuzzled at the base of her jaw, peppering hot little kisses along her neck while the hand not bracing his weight reached down, brushing her clit to surprise a moan from Astrid before guiding his sheathed cock inside her. The first few inches threatened discomfort; he had a decent girth and Astrid hadn't had more than her hand and her vibrator for a while.

Hiccup pushed into her slow and steady, waiting for her to stop whimpering before he kissed her again.

"Are you ok? We can stop if you want."

Gods, Astrid almost choked up at the concern in his voice despite the fact he was shaking with suppressed want.

"M'fine. Just been a while. You can move."

Hiccup slid out and pushed in gently, staring at her with an intimate depth that left her breathless while he slowly buried himself inside Astrid's body again and again. The ache subsided and pleasure reigned freely, Astrid's hands grabbing at his shoulder, his back, his upper arms to feel his wiry muscles roll beneath her fingers.

"H-i-i-ccup! Don't tease. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He smirked, biting lightly at her lower lip before gripping the side of her thigh and lifting it up toward his shoulder. The angle shift made everything a  _sublime_ blur of pleasure, Hiccup's thrusts picking up speed and force as he fucked into her willing body.

"G-gods Hiccup, harder!"

Astrid stopped caring about whether or not they were keeping the neighbours up, too busy feeling pleasure flood her body again and again, probably leaving scratches on Hiccup's back as she clung to him for an anchor against waves of sensation. His low, gravelled groans against her ear spurred Astrid on, his thick auburn hair flowing through her fingers when Astrid grabbed it to haul his mouth back on hers.

They kissed sloppily, both too busy gasping for air to maintain the liplock but Astrid thrilled in those messy touches all the same. His pelvis dug into the crux of her groin, rubbing against her clit and Astrid felt the heat build again until she was a writhing mass of limbs beneath the gorgeous man with the silly name. The name on her lips as she came.

_"Gods_  Ast-"

Hiccup couldn't finish the word, voice catching on a deep groan as his shuddering hips thrust two, three times before pressing deep and staying there. She felt him swell inside her, lazily aware somewhere in her mind he was coming while she basked in the afterglow beneath his trembling, slender frame.

He guided her leg back down with shaking hands, pulling out of her slowly and taking the condom off, presumably getting rid of it while Astrid was enjoying the brain full of endorphins. He laid next to her, just  _looking_ at Astrid.

"I uh... I wasn't expecting that."

Hiccup leant up on his arm, tracing his fingers along her bare arm and Astrid cursed her shiver.

"Me either."

"I didn't come over to try and get you into bed."

"I know. I wouldn't have invited you if I thought you would."

His face suddenly clouded over.

"Is this the part where you kick me out?"

Astrid frowned.

"Do you want me to?"

Hiccup rolled onto his back, staring up at her ceiling and she caught sight of the proud hickey she had left on his throat.

"No, but I'm used to not being boyfriend material. I'm an art geek who bakes, a mommy's boy and I have the weirdest name in the world."

"I don't know about that. Pretty sure my neighbours know your name now."

Hiccup blushed, chuckling shyly and Astrid felt her chest grow warm again.

"I uh. Yeah, I don't know what to say to that."

Astrid shuffled along closer, trailing a hand down his chest to dip below the covers

"Round three?"

-HTTYD-

**One day I'll write something other than Chosen Two that's not full of sex. Today is not that day.**


End file.
